Fracciones
by RoseMarie21
Summary: ¡LEVYAKU WEEK! Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots respecto a LevYaku.
1. Día uno

**¡HEY, HEY, HEY!**

 **¡Es la LevYaku week! "—¿Qué ya es la LevYaku week? ¡Avísenme!". Tengo un amor INTENSO por este par, así que no podría quedarme sin entrar a esto afhalksf.**

 **Mañana juro subir temprano, es que me enteré en la tarde y... pues, la inspiración no llegaba (?**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Día uno: Encaprichamiento/Fluff**

Las cosas tiernas, cursis y empalagosas definitivamente jamás fueron lo suyo.

Las palabras "agresivo" o "violento" serían buenas opciones para describirlo.

Aun así, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo esto?

No era más que un **capricho**.

— ¡Yaku-san, Yaku-san! ¿Lo viste? ¡Pude recibir! — ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto verlo sonreírle así?

Desde ya hace algunos días que Lev lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

— No es para tanto, Lev, sólo ha sido una recepción de diez que hemos intentado— Ocultó el ligero sonrojo que le había provocado, utilizando esas fieras palabras.

— ¡Qué duro eres, Yaku-san! Estoy esforzándome— Reclamó.

Capricho… Esa sería una buena definición. Esto, en definitiva, no era lo que llamamos **amor**.

— No es suficiente— Espetó.

— Tampoco creo ser capaz de ser tan genial como tú, Yaku-san, soy un novato— Soltó una risa mientras rascaba su nuca— ¡O como Kenma-san! La forma en que observa a los jugadores es increíble— Yaku frunció el ceño con fastidio y chasqueó la lengua.

Si sólo era un **capricho** , entonces, ¿por qué eso le molestaba?

Si sólo era un **capricho** , estos no debían de ser **celos**. Porque los celos son parte del **amor**.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yaku-san? — Mierda. Él lo escuchó. A estas alturas, ¿qué excusas podría poner?

— No es nada.

— Estás molesto— Afirmó. Se encorvó hasta quedar a su altura.

— Me molestaré más si haces eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Se inclinó más, intentando encontrar su mirada pues estaba desviándola.

— Cuando te agachas.

— ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta tu altura, Yaku-san— Sonrió—. ¡Ya que eres tan pequeño, puedo hacer cosas como estas!— Se incorporó para luego levantar a su superior, colocando sus manos en las axilas de Morisuke.

— ¡Lev, bájame! — Ordenó, forcejeando.

— ¡Si no fueras de este tamaño, no podría hacer cosas como estas! — En cuanto Yaku escuchó su risa, dejó de moverse y comenzó a contemplar el rostro de la persona que lo mantenía fuera del suelo. Sintió el rostro caliente, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Problemas—. Yaku-san, ¿te sientes bien? — Lo dejó en el piso, con el propósito de tocar su frente. Apenas su mano se aproximó, el otro muchacho la golpeó para evitar que siguiera su camino.

— Estoy bien— Corrió hasta salir del gimnasio. Para su buena o mala suerte, a esa hora ya no había nadie en las instalaciones; cuando Lev y él practicaban las recepciones pero el entrenamiento ya hubo acabado—. Sólo es un capricho. No estás enamorado— Se repitió la misma frase varias veces, pero uno de los propósitos de una mentira es que, al menos, suene creíble; eso no lo era— ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Estás enamorado.

— ¿De quién?

Oh, inocencia. Oh, pureza.

Si las palabras "agresivo" o "violento" describían bien a Morisuke, entonces "inocencia" o "pureza" serían adecuadas para Lev.

Se quedó mirándolo. ¿Por qué no continuó corriendo hasta salir de la escuela? Se quedó sólo en la puerta del gimnasio. A medio camino.

Se negó a contestar.

— Yaku-san, me gustaría saberlo.

— ¿Por qué? — La molestia se hizo presente de nuevo.

— Es que a mí me gustas, Yaku-san, es normal preocuparse por de quién está enamorado la persona que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Lo observó desconcertado, ¿qué había dicho? Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta segundos… ¿Acaso Haiba Lev, la persona de la que estaba enamorado, estaba confesándosele? Juntó las piezas, repasó cada palabra, la repitió en su mente letra por letra. ¡Estaba haciéndolo! De nuevo, la sangre inundó sus mejillas haciéndolas tornarse del color de su uniforme.

— ¡Vamos, como si fuera tan sorprendente! — Prosiguió.

— Lo es…— Se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Allí, se sentó con las rodillas dobladas y ocultó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos— ¡Lo es, demonios!

— ¿Entonces? ¿De quién estás enamorado? — Formuló al cabo de unos minutos.

— Eres un idiota— Lo golpeó en el estómago y se puso de pie. Inició a caminar rumbo a la sala del club ignorando totalmente al otro muchacho.

— ¡Dímelo, Yaku-san! — Lo siguió.

— La persona de la que estoy enamorado…— Comenzó sin darse la vuelta— es un idiota— Lo encaró, para después tomar su mano.

— Yaku-san, si te gusta alguien no deberías hacer esta clase de cosas…

— ¡Un completo idiota! — Se abalanzó a su pecho y lo rodeó con los brazos.

— Tú… hace un momento, me llamaste un idiota y… la persona que te gusta es un idiota…— Razonó tras otro par de minutos—. ¡¿Yo te gusto, Yaku-san?! — Acarició la cabeza del muchacho más alto, estirándose un poco para alcanzarla.

— ¿Hace falta que lo diga? — murmuró contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro, y asegurándose, al menos por esa vez, que no viera la enorme sonrisa que en ese momento tenía en la cara.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Artemisassy por ayudarme a la realización de este fic, de verdad gracias. -Si no has leído su fanfic "Lo siento, Tsukki", neta no sé qué haces con tu vida (?**

 **TAMBIÉN a la página "Haikyuu headcanons y otras cosas" porque fue gracias a ella que me enteré de esta semana -y por publicar mi video de "Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki!".**

 **En fin. ¡Nos vemos mañana!**


	2. Día dos

**¡Hola! Me alegra mucho cómo fue bien recibido el primer capítulo. En serio, gracias "Haikyuu headcanons y otras cosas".**

 **Hoy la inspiración llegó sola (? De verdad, inicié a escribir y no pude detenerme hasta terminarlo flsdjsk.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Día dos: Parálisis/Future Fic**

Es increíble cómo un accidente puede llegar a cambiar tu vida o la de alguien cercano a ti.

Haiba Lev nunca fue precisamente dotado para los estudios, así que apenas terminó su preparatoria decidió que lo mejor era conseguir un empleo. Cosa que no realizó durante más de dos años, hasta que, sus padres, hartos por esa actitud por parte de su hijo, lo obligaron a ir por las calles y no regresar hasta haber encontrado uno.

Después de todo, eso no fue tan malo.

El día en el que decidió salir con ese propósito vio a una persona que le pareció terriblemente familiar, pero, ¿sería él? Es decir, había pasado cuatro años o más desde su último encuentro, pudo haber cambiado.

Aun así, había algo extraño en él.

Durante su adolescencia (específicamente, su primer año de preparatoria, cuando tenía quince), conoció a un muchacho dos años mayor que él de quien, tras no mucho tiempo de conocerlo, se enamoró. Sin embargo, al ser de tercer año, tuvo que graduarse.

No volvió a verle.

— El tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, podría ser…— Se dijo a sí mismo, sin apartar la vista del joven a unos metros él.

Pensando que no tenía nada que perder con averiguar se acercó a la otra persona.

Una parte de Lev esperaba con todo su corazón que ese fuera su superior, podría hacer lo que nunca pudo durante su preparatoria: confesarse. Era una única oportunidad.

Aun si los años cambian las cosas, no afectaron sus sentimientos. Le resultó como uno de esos amores "difíciles (o imposibles) de olvidar". Que crees haber dejado tus sentimientos, pero cuando te das cuenta, siguen presentes.

Pero otra parte deseaba con toda su alma que no lo fuera.

Aumentó la velocidad de su caminar, ni siquiera notó cuándo, pero ya se encontraba corriendo.

— ¡Yaku-san! — Llamó. Si volteaba significaba que sí era él, pero si no… se sentiría aliviado. Muy aliviado.

Algo se quebró dentro de Lev.

Volteó.

Era él.

Dejó de correr. Ya no estaban separados por más de dos metros.

Yaku estaba sentado, pero no era en un auto; tampoco era una banca, y mucho menos un sofá.

Era en una silla de ruedas.

No le importó que se encontrara a la mitad de una calle transitada, frente a un restaurante lleno de gente. Lev se encogió hasta quedar sentado y se echó a llorar amargamente, cubriendo su rostro en medio de sus rodillas.

— ¿Lev? — Preguntó— Si estás en esa posición no puedo ver tu cara, ¿eres Lev? — No obtuvo respuesta. El más joven no era capaz de controlar su llanto así que no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de concretar una palabra— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? La gente te mira.

Lo hacían. Pero no sólo a él, también a Morisuke. Después de todo se encontraba incapacitado, eso era común.

Asintió. Volvió a ponerse de pie y tomó la silla de ruedas para llevársela con él.

— Puedo irme solo— Dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Y lo estaba.

Llegaron a un parque por el que no pasaba mucha gente y se detuvieron ahí. Lev se sentó en una banca, poniendo la silla justo a su lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Logró formular tras haberse calmado.

— Desde hace dos años.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Dos años? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

— ¿Por qué? — Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar otra vez.

— Tuve un accidente— En sus palabras no había ni una pizca de tristeza—. ¡Tengo suerte de estar con vida! — Sonrió con sinceridad.

— Yaku-san… ¿por qué no te ves afectado?

— Es que no me importa— Haiba levantó la vista y la dirigió a su izquierda, donde estaba Yaku, esperando encontrar una sonrisa, pero en su lugar encontró lágrimas.

— ¿Si no te afecta por qué lloras?

— Porque tú estás haciéndolo. No seas idiota, estoy bien. Al principio no quise aceptarlo, pero ahora no me importa demasiado. He aprendido a vivir con esto, aunque a veces es difícil. ¡No he podido dejar la casa de mis padres por esto! Qué patético, ¿no lo…?

— Me gustas— Interrumpió—. Yaku-san, me gustas.

Se puso de pie con el propósito de marcharse de ahí. Estaba seguro que no aguantaría un segundo más viéndolo en ese estado.

— No te atrevas a irte después de decir algo como eso— Dejó de caminar—. Siéntate de nuevo— Él obedeció. Movió su silla hasta quedar frente a él—. Te gustaba hace cuatro años. Ya no— Declaró.

— Sigues gustándome— Yaku meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

— También me gustas, Lev, pero si estás conmigo ahora yo no sería más que una carga.

— ¡No sería así!

— ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a quedarte conmigo? — Yaku tocó sus mejillas y levantó su rostro.

— No podría dejarte otra vez.

Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron parecían no querer apartarse jamás. Los de Lev estaban rojizos por llorar, mientras que los de Yaku brillaban por el par de lágrimas que derramó.

Lev se arrodilló, quedando poco más abajo que Yaku y lo abrazó con fuerza. Por tercera vez en ese día se puso a llorar, pero esta vez se debía a su felicidad.

Es increíble cómo un accidente puede llegar a cambiar tu vida o la de alguien cercano a ti.

A Haiba Lev y a Yaku Morisuke les cambió la vida para bien.

Ahora podrían estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

 **No sé si me quedó demasiado... fluff xD ¿Lo fue? Bueno, tampoco tenía que ser triste, eso es mañana ;)**

 **¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Bueno! Habrán notado que soy una asquerosidad para los finales, así que si quedan muy abiertos u horribles, lo sientooo.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	3. Día tres

**Al fin he podido subir temprano sfjhaf**

 **¡De nuevo, muchas gracias Artemisassy!**

 **A pesar de que es "quemar", no tenía idea de qué significaba, así que no lo utilicé xD En fin, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Día tres: Quemar/Hurt & Comfort**

— Lo siento, pero… después de todo tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos— Se dio la vuelta, dejándolo sin oportunidad de hablar siquiera.

Parpadeó lentamente, hasta que la visión del otro alejándose lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Yaku-san, espera! — Lo sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

— ¡Suéltame! — Tiró de su propio brazo, tratando de zafarse de él. Logró su cometido.

— ¡Al menos dime por qué!

— No es… normal— Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo para decir esas palabras; quizá fuera sólo su imaginación, pero le pareció verle derramar una pequeña lágrima. Aun así, esa lágrima no era comparada nada con el imparable llanto que provenía de Lev.

— _¡Lev…! ¡Lev!_

Abrió los ojos. Frente a él encontró la figura de Yaku mirándole preocupado.

— ¿Yaku-san? — Se sentó rápidamente— ¿Fue un sueño?

— Lev, estás llorando— Informó, pasándole el pulgar por su mejilla, donde acunaba su llanto.

— Es que… fue más bien una pesadilla.

— ¿En serio? — Se puso de pie— Lev, debo decirte algo.

— ¡Claro, Yaku-san!

 _No sonrías así, idiota_ — Decía Morisuke en sus pensamientos— _. Me lo harás más difícil._

— Lo siento, Lev… No…— Mordió su labio inferior— No podemos seguir estando juntos.

El corazón de Haiba inició a latir más rápido, su respiración se agitó; era la peor sensación de _déjà vu_ que jamás había tenido.

— Espera, Yaku-san, creo que no te escuché bien— Soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

— Lev, estoy rompiendo contigo.

— ¡Basta!

El muchacho de cabello gris tapó sus oídos y apretó los ojos.

— Hey, Lev…

— ¡No quiero escucharte!

— No me escuches entonces.

Tomó un pedazo de papel y en él escribió: "Terminamos".

Una cruel, muy cruel, manera de acabar con una relación.

Para cuando el muchacho volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no había nadie frente a él.

De verdad se había terminado.

Un bello y lluvioso viernes por la noche.

* * *

Yaku caminó dejándose empapar por las gotas que provenían del cielo.

Sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Estaba muerto por dentro.

¿Quién podría sentirse peor que él en este momento?

Lev.

Pero no era tan simple como eso.

No podía regresar y decir: "Fue un error, lo siento. ¿Volvemos?". No era algo tan sencillo.

Como si su cuerpo se moviese en automático, llegó a la casa de la única persona que podía ver en ese momento, pues bien, no quería siquiera mirar a sus padres. Kuroo Tetsuro.

Llamó a la puerta y la otra persona no demoró más de dos minutos en abrir.

— ¿Yaku? — Preguntó— Vaya, estás empapado.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Pidió en un susurro.

— Creo que no hay de otra— Se apartó un poco para dejarlo entrar.

— Gracias…

— No te ves bien— Comentó con sarcasmo.

— Me siento peor— Soltó una risa.

La risa se quedó congelada en su rostro cuando sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir. Un sonido extraño salió por sus labios antes de estallar en llanto. Observó cómo Kuroo lo miraba sorprendido, y luego preocupado. Yaku quiso explicarse, pero no le salían palabras coherentes.

Finalmente, se lanzó y abrazó a su compañero; de alguna forma pudo formar una oración entendible:

— ¡Soy un idiota!

Intentó un par de veces darse a entender, explicar lo que había sucedido y por qué se sentía tan terriblemente inútil, pero le resultó imposible.

Kuroo tampoco dijo nada. No tenía palabras de aliento y mucho menos al no saber a qué se refería; se limitó a oír sus entrecortados lamentos.

El joven más alto sugirió que se diera una ducha para relajarse. Una vez se hubo calmado le preguntó cuál era el problema. Su única palabra para contestar fue: Lev.

Eso lo dejó aún más confundido. Una infinidad de cosas pudieron haber sucedido con Lev.

Creyó que lo más apropiado sería no pedir detalles.

Luego de escuchar el agua correr, señal de que Yaku ya estaba en la ducha, Kuroo tomó su celular y escribió.

 ** _Él está aquí._**

Yaku tardó poco menos de una hora dentro del cuarto de baño. Buscó a su amigo en su habitación pero no lo encontró.

El timbre sonó. ¿Debería abrir? No era su propiedad, pero no había nadie más en casa.

Optó por hacerlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta halló a Lev. Se veía agitado, probablemente por tanto correr y casi tan empapado como Yaku al llegar.

Apenas vio a quién había abierto, azotó la puerta cerrándola de nuevo.

No quería verlo por nada del mundo. Sólo lo haría arrepentirse.

— _¡Yaku-san, déjame pasar por favor!_

— No es mi casa.

Contestó por impulso. En realidad no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra.

— _¿Por qué rompiste conmigo? ¿Acaso me odias?_ _¿Hice algo malo?_ —No recibió respuesta— _¡Al menos dime por qué!_

Con cada palabra la voz de Lev temblaba más y más.

Yaku no soportaba escucharlo hablar así. Estuvo a punto de irse de ahí e ignorar que eso había sucedido, pero algo se lo impidió: su voz.

— _Ábreme por favor._

Actuó instintivamente. Quitó el pasador y giró la perilla. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Unos delgados, pero a la vez fornidos brazos lo rodearon.

Le encantaban esos brazos.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar.

Lo empujó con brusquedad.

— No vuelvas.

Su murmullo fue imperceptible para el muchacho de cabello gris, así que tuvo que repetirlo.

— ¡No vuelvas!

La sorpresa en el rostro de Lev era indescriptible.

Estaba molesto.

Lo tomó por la muñeca derecha y tiró de ella. Inició a caminar llevándoselo con él.

— Suéltame, Lev— Pidió suavemente—. Suéltame, me lastimas…

— Tú también me lastimaste, Yaku-san.

No volteó a verlo. En su lugar aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

Morisuke forcejeó un par de veces pero no fue capaz de soltarse por más que lo intentara. Finalmente, al arribar a un parque cercano, lo liberó de su agarre.

Su piel blanca se tornó roja en esa zona por la fuerza que el más alto había aplicado.

— Quiero que me lo expliques.

— No tengo por qué— Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

El joven de ojos verdes lo sostuvo del brazo, tal como lo había hecho en su sueño.

Pero Yaku no trató de zafarse.

En lugar de eso, rompió en llanto.

La molestia de Lev se redujo apenas escuchó el primer sollozo de Yaku.

Lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando sus brazos a la altura del pecho del más bajo. Se tiraron al suelo sin separarse.

Haiba secundó sus acciones; tampoco fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas mucho más.

— Yo no… quería…—Dijo Morisuke entrecortadamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— Mis padres… han estado… rechazándome…

— ¿Rechazándote?

— Dijeron que debía… terminar contigo…

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo consideran apropiado…

Se calmó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin pausas.

— Creen que es una estupidez enamorarse de un hombre… Que no debería estar contigo…

— Yaku-san, ¿tú me amas?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

Se sonrojó un poco. Para su buena suerte Lev estaba detrás de él así que no pudo verlo.

— Yo te amo, Yaku-san. ¿Tú a mí?

— Sí…

— Entonces no debería importarte nada más— Sonrió—. Por mucho que tus padres me rechacen, o a ti, jamás dejaré de amarte.

Pese a no querer demostrarlo, esas palabras le dieron una felicidad inmensa. No se atrevía a decir nada, Lev lo sabía, así que formuló una pregunta:

— Yaku-san, ¿quieres regresar conmigo?

Yaku giró su cuello para encarar a Lev. Lo besó con rapidez y dulzura.

— Vamos a casa— Fue su respuesta.

Se pusieron de pie y, tomados de las manos, volvieron a su hogar.

Durmieron plácidamente, abrazándose con fuerza.

Ahora nada más importaba, sólo sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Tal vez no es demasiado Hurt, pero NO SE ME DAN BIEN ESAS COSAS**

 **Yo soy pura felicidad y amor (?**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana!**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Día cuatro

**YA IBA BIEN AFHAKFJ Y hoy tenía que subir a las 11, bien Rose, bien.**

 **¡Ya es el día cuatro OMFG!**

 **Estuve esperando este día, porque se me ocurrió esto tras ciertas situaciones y YA TENÍA NECESIDAD DE ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **¡Disfruten y gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Día cuatro: Congelar/Doméstico**

 ** _Yaku-san, ayúdame._**

Eso fue lo único que escribió antes de desaparecer de "en línea".

Naturalmente, eso a Yaku no hizo más que preocuparlo, así que tras varios intentos de comunicarse con Lev mediante mensajes, salió rumbo a casa de su kohai.

En el camino trató de llamarlo sin éxito alguno. Todas las llamadas se iban directo al buzón.

Aumentó la velocidad de su caminar, hasta que se encontró con la residencia Haiba.

Usó la llave que alguna vez le dio Lev. "En caso de que pierda la mía", excusó.

— Con permiso— Dijo al abrir la puerta— ¿Lev?

Nadie contestó.

Por el silencio, parecía ser que no había nadie en casa, así que creyó, él estaría en otro sitio. ¿Por dónde buscar entonces?

— ¡Lev! — Alzó la voz en un último intento antes de irse.

Buscó en su lista de contactos e hizo una llamada nuevamente.

Notó que a medio sofá se encontraba el celular del joven de ojos verdes, sin batería.

— Vaya idiota…

Le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un quejido.

¿De dónde provenía?

Lo escuchó por segunda vez, esta vez más alto.

Para la tercera, parecía estar formulando una palabra.

Buscó el origen del sonido, que conforme pasaba el tiempo, fue cobrando sentido, hasta que logró escuchar: Yaku-san. Con una voz débil y atarantada.

Subió las escaleras y a medio camino lo encontró. A algunos escalones de llegar a la cima, se encontraba Lev tirado y, parecía ser, dormido.

— Hey, Lev…— Agitó un poco su cuerpo— Lev, te enfermarás.

— Tarde…

— ¿Cómo que tarde?

— ¡Yaku-san!

El más joven se aventó a sus brazos. Ocultó su rostro en las piernas de su superior.

Morisuke tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo.

— Lev, tienes fiebre. ¿No hay nadie en casa?

— Yaku-san, ayúdame.

Soltó un suspiro.

¿A eso se refería su mensaje?

Sólo tenía fiebre.

— Eres un idiota, Lev— Yaku acarició su cabello plateado—. Pensé que sería algo más serio.

— Esto es serio, me siento fatal…

— Ni siquiera pudiste llegar a la cama, qué inútil— Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Y por qué no hay nadie más en casa?

— Desperté con fiebre pero eso no les impidió ir a sus tan anheladas vacaciones— Contestó sarcástico—. Me sentí muy solo así que te pedí venir, pero se apagó mi celular antes de que pudiera decirte más. Cuando subía por el cargador, me quedé dormido.

— ¿Quién, aparte de ti, se queda dormido a la mitad de una escalera?

— ¡Estaba cansado!

— Sí, sí. Vamos a tu habitación, debes descansar entonces.

— Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo…

— Como si fuera a irme después de verte así, Lev…

Caminaron hasta el cuarto del chico, o más bien, Yaku caminó arrastrando a Lev, que se la pasó aferrado a su cintura.

Se recostó en su cama aun con la pesadez de su cuerpo. El otro muchacho se quedó de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Voy a comprar medicina?

— ¡No! —Volvió a abrazarse de su cintura— Quédate conmigo, Yaku-san.

— Regresaría en veinte minutos o menos…— Trató de convencer.

— Pero no quiero que te vayas— Hizo un puchero.

— Hey, Lev…

— ¡Sin Yaku-san me aburriré!

Lo rodeó totalmente con los brazos y tiró de él; se lanzó de espaldas a la cama, dejando caer al castaño sobre su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Oye, Lev!

— Quédate~— Insistió.

Yaku estuvo a punto de contestarle que lo soltara, que iría a comprarle medicinas, pero apenas giró la cabeza, se encontró con los bellos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban, mirándole con ternura.

Se dio la vuelta sin quitarse del cuerpo de Lev para quedar en una posición más cómoda.

— De acuerdo, no me iré— Accedió—, pero tengo una condición.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó, dispuesto a aceptar.

— Mantente en cama— Besó su frente, notando que estaba más caliente que antes.

— Lo haré si te quedas conmigo.

— Al menos deja ir por un paño húmedo para colocártelo en la frente…

— Pero me curaré sólo si Yaku-san está conmigo. Es la única medicina que necesito.

El mayor soltó un suspiro, para luego decir:

— No tardaré ni cinco minutos, lo prometo.

— Estaré contando— Sonrió.

Morisuke tardó lo menos posible, trajo consigo una toalla y un tazón con agua ligeramente fría.

Hizo lo que desde un inicio pretendía. Terminó de poner la toalla y acercó una silla a la cama para sentarse en ella.

— ¿Por qué te apartas?

— Lev, estoy a medio metro de ti.

— Mejor ven aquí…— Señaló su cama.

No contestó, sólo se puso de pie, se sentó en la cama e hizo al joven de cabello gris acostar su cabeza en su propio regazo.

— ¿Así lo prefieres?

— ¡Sí!

Lo que restó de esa tarde, permanecieron en esa posición; charlaron, vieron televisión e incluso, para el final del día, durmieron.

Algo le quedó bastante claro a Lev ese día:

Tenía que enfermarse más seguido.

* * *

 **QUIERO DECIRLO: LO SÉ, ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS FLUFF QUE EL MISMÍSIMO DÍA DEL FLUFF, ¡PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO!**

 **De todos modos, ¡Gracias por leer! y ya saben, nos vemos mañana:)**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Día cinco

**¡Hey! No es tan tarde como ayer asjkfal**

 **IMPORTANTE: ¿Alguien conoce la serie/libro "The Dome"? Quiero aclarar, jamás he leído el libro ni visto la serie, así que no me inspiré en ello. ¡No se confundan! La inspiración vino de hecho, de mis perros xD**

 **Pero bueno...**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Día cinco: Dormir/Universo Alterno**

Una barrera.

Eso era lo que les impedía estar juntos.

No había forma de destruirla ni sobrepasarla.

Porque esta barrera, era además, para poder proteger a la humanidad.

En uno de los tantos desastres que a la naturaleza humana le gusta crear, algo salió mal. Terriblemente mal.

Se esparció un virus alrededor del mundo, que se creyó, podría ser controlado.

 _No sucedió._

Los más altos mandos tomaron una decisión que, quizá fuese la más segura para el resto de los seres vivos, pero injusto para otros tantos.

Un domo.

Encerraron en él a todos aquellos que portaran el virus o mostraran síntomas de tenerlo.

Muchas familias terminaron por ser separadas, pero muchos preferían salvarse a sí mismos antes de tener que vivir dentro de una horrible jaula llena de personas que estaban esperando morir.

Aun así, hubo algunas personas que hubiesen preferido quedarse dentro con su familia, pues eran demasiado jóvenes como para vivir independientemente, pero se vieron forzados a hacerlo para no desperdiciar los esfuerzos de sus padres.

Fue el caso de Haiba Lev.

Apenas tendría quince años cuando eso sucedió.

Sin familia, dinero, provisiones, ni con un amigo siquiera, tuvo que sobrevivir como le fue posible.

Unos días más tarde de la **separación de razas** como se le conoció a aquel acontecimiento, daba vueltas alrededor del domo.

Supuestamente, por su propia seguridad, no debían estar a un rango de diez kilómetros a la redonda de él, pero eso a Lev le traía sin cuidado. De todos modos, jamás había vigilancia (o no era muy buena). Él creía más bien que decían rumores como que se contagiarían al estar tan cerca para que la gente no se aproximara y no tuvieran necesidad de vigilar.

Se detuvo y se sentó en el césped. Tomó un par de guijarros y los arrojó contra la gruesa barrera que lo hacía pertenecer a un mundo distinto al de sus seres queridos.

— No creo que quieras hacer eso— Regañó una voz del otro lado.

Elevó la vista y encontró frente a sí a un joven de, probablemente su misma edad, aunque con una estatura mucho menor a la suya. De cabello y ojos marrones.

— Si es que no quieres estar en una carrera del tiempo contra la muerte— Continuó su oración.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿No hacías eso para romper el domo? — Preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

— La verdad es que no, aunque sería bueno.

— Es interesante conocer a alguien de fuera que piensa así… Todos creen que lo mejor es salvar su propio pellejo, sin importar si antes fueron tus familiares o tus amigos.

— Mi familia está adentro.

El joven castaño soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el césped de su lado.

— Lo lamento.

— No deberías, tú también estás ahí.

— Soy Yaku Morisuke. Yaku está bien.

— Haiba Lev. Dime Lev, por favor. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Diecisiete. ¿Tú?

— Vaya, eres mayor que yo a pesar de ser tan pequeño…

— Si pudiera, te golpearía.

— Tengo quince años— Sonrió ampliamente.

Se formó un silencio que, tras algunos minutos, Yaku se atrevió a romper.

— ¿Cómo son las cosas por allá? Sé que apenas ha pasado una semana, pero debe ser diferente.

— Creo que la gente enloqueció— Dijo simplemente—. ¿Allá?

— No muy bien, supongo. He escuchado rumores de que nuestro oxígeno es limitado.

— ¿Es así?

— No lo sé, hay suficiente vegetación por aquí como para que se termine, pero me ha dado algo de miedo pensar que es una posibilidad.

— También me asustaría— Admitió, con la piel erizada.

— ¿Vives solo? Tú entiendes, porque tu familia está de este lado.

— Algo así. He estado durmiendo en los alrededores, no hay gente por aquí. Además encontré algunos árboles con frutos, eso he estado comiendo.

— Hm, creo que es mejor. Mis padres lograron salir, yo no. Toda esta semana ha sido el mismísimo infierno.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— He tenido que robar comida— Admitió, no muy orgulloso—. Pero es lo que hacen casi todos. Esta es la zona más tranquila, no sé por qué.

— Hey, me gustaría quedarme a hablar por siempre, pero está por anochecer.

— Lo entiendo. Adiós, Lev.

— Oye, yo no he dicho que esto es un "Adiós". ¡Volveré mañana! Estaré todo el día si es necesario, así que no tenemos que fijar una hora— Dio una amplia sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, Yaku.

— Hasta mañana, Lev.

Durante dos años enteros vivieron de esa forma.

Se encontraban al menos una vez al día, pero aquellos momentos eran los únicos en los que Morisuke era capaz de sonreír.

La comida escaseó de ambos lados, y el virus empeoraba a cada segundo.

Aunque siempre hubo algo que los hacía querer despertar cada día: Encontrarse.

Porque, el tiempo no sólo deterioró la calidad de vida, sino también que formó un romance más que imposible.

Aun con eso, vivían con temor a que fuesen separados, pues desde que la enfermedad se complicó, los cuerpos de seguridad estuvieron evacuando gente que se encontrase cerca de la barrera, pues se creía, ya no era seguro eso siquiera.

— Hey, Yaku, ¿sabes qué día es?

— Lev, sabes que perdí la noción del tiempo hace mucho…— Su voz era débil.

— Hoy, hace dos años, nos conocimos— Trató de animarlo.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí!

— Qué alegría— Rio un poco.

— Yaku, te ves peor que otros días— Comentó con preocupación.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Insistió.

— Lev… quizá debí decirte esto hace tiempo, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó inocentemente.

— Llegué a la fase final.

— ¿Fase final de qué?

Lo sabía.

Pero esperaba con todo su ser que fuese otra cosa.

— Del virus.

Sintió como si su corazón dejase de latir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

Tenía tanto miedo que su voz temblaba.

— Algunos días, pero… eso me lo dijeron hace un mes…

— ¿Algunos días? Entonces… ¿cómo lograste…?

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé— Fingió una sonrisa—. Probablemente querer verte cada día es lo que me da fuerza.

— ¡Entonces que siga dándotela!

Ni siquiera notó en qué momento iniciaron, pero las lágrimas no parecían querer detenerse pronto.

— Hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo de no ser por ti— Él también comenzó a llorar—. Pero te agradezco mucho haberme dado una razón para seguir viviendo.

Colocó su mano en el grueso cristal que los separaba.

— Te amo.

Antes de que Lev fuese capaz de situar su propia mano en el domo como si estuviesen tocándose, cuerpos del gobierno aparecieron dispuestos a llevárselo.

— La zona ya no es segura, debemos evacuar.

Lo tomaron por los brazos, un hombre a cada lado.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! — Forcejeó— ¡Morisuke!

Con sus últimas fuerzas, volteó a ver a quien, por primera vez, lo llamó por su nombre.

— ¡Te lo aseguro, nosotros…!— Su voz se hizo temblorosa de nuevo— ¡Habremos de encontrarnos otra vez! ¡Quizá no esta vida, ni en la que le siga, pero yo no me rendiré hasta encontrarte! ¡Porque…!

"Te amo".

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de morir.

Tanto Lev como Yaku despertaron sobresaltados, al mismo tiempo.

El joven de cabello gris tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Yaku-san, no creerás el sueño que tuve!

— También tuve un sueño extraño, Lev…— Respondió pensativo.

— Había una barrera que nos separaba y tú estabas…

— …enfermo— Completó—. Era un domo.

— ¡Así es! ¡Y yo…!

Clic.

Lo entendió.

Habían soñado exactamente lo mismo.

Morisuke se frotó los ojos, fingiendo deshacerse de la somnolencia.

Su verdadero propósito era limpiar la transparente lágrima que comenzaba a salir.

— Yaku-san, cumplimos nuestra promesa— Sonrió satisfecho.

— Creo que así fue— Correspondió el gesto.

Quizá en la siguiente vida, o la que pasara de esa, en otro universo o en otro mundo… Sin importar dónde…

Ellos se encontrarían otra vez.

* * *

 **Todos sabemos que Rose es un puto asco para los finales, no hace falta que lo digan 8D**

 **¡Lloré escribiendo esto! Así de marica soy asfkasjl**

 **Chavos, dejar reviews no mata a nadie (?**

 **En fin. ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos mañana, el penúltimo día!**


	6. Día seis

**WAA, sólo queda un día de la LevYaku week y en ninguno pude subir pinches temprano. ¡PERDÓN!**

 **Gente, plzz, aún si no tienen cuenta los reviews ayudan a mi autoestima (?**

 **Esto queda más como drabble porque ps... Ahora sí no tenía nada xD ¡Gracias por 1902841029 vez, Artemisassy!**

* * *

Cursis.

Llevaban días comportándose así como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor.

— Yaku-san, ¿quieres un poco? —Ofreció de su helado.

— Lev, tienes toda la cara manchada…

Tomó un pañuelo y con él limpió el rostro del otro muchacho.

— ¡Me mancharé más seguido para que hagas eso, Yaku-san!

Ellos parecían creer que nadie los observaba, sin embargo estaban a la vista de todo su equipo.

Literalmente, todo el equipo detuvo su caminar para mirarlos.

— ¿Y ustedes qué miran? — Regañó Yaku, ligeramente sonrojado.

Todos los demás se voltearon de nuevo, pero, ¿cómo ignorar eso?

Sobre todo porque iba más de una ocasión en la que tenían escenas como esa, con comportamientos dulces, melosos o cursis, pero ¿cómo decírselos?

No parecían ser conscientes de que, de verdad, lo hacían.

Aunque, en una de sus tantos "momentos", **alguien** se atrevió a decir **algo** que, aunque todos pensaban, no se atrevían.

Yaku estaba sentado en el suelo. La práctica se había dado por terminada, así que se encontraba descansando.

Con el propósito de sorprenderlo, Lev se aproximó por detrás. Se agachó y siguió a cuatro patas, como un gato, para acercarse con más sigilo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazó fuertemente, sacudiendo todo su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Yaku-san!

La impresión lo hizo voltearse y golpear al joven de cabello plateado en el rostro.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, él lo meneó de un lado a otro y lo sentó en medio de sus piernas mientras reía por la reacción de su superior.

— ¡Lev, me asustaste! ¡No te rías, idiota!

— Ese era el objetivo, Yaku-san— Su risa no cesaba.

— ¡No es gracioso!

Cubrió la cara de Haiba con su mano, apartándolo de sí.

— Chicos…— Se atrevió a hablar Kenma— ¿Ustedes están…?

— ¿Estamos…?— Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

— Quiere (y la verdad, todos queremos) preguntar si ustedes están saliendo— Completó Kuroo.

Se sonrojaron totalmente. No sabían qué responder.

Empezaron a tartamudear, hasta que Yaku se atrevió a decir:

— ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? — Su rostro mostraba algo de molestia.

Su enojo se redujo a cero para comenzar a reír nerviosamente, el otro chico siguió sus acciones.

— ¿Entonces están o no? — Preguntó por segunda vez el capitán.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Afirmó Lev.

— ¡Claro que no! — Negó Yaku, al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Los nervios regresaron. Desviaron la mirada y la regresaban casi al mismo tiempo, así que volvían a voltearse.

— ¿No lo somos o sí? — El mayor de ambos rompió la incomodidad (para crear una nueva y distinta).

— ¿Sí…?

— Bueno… no lo sé.

— Creo…— Rascó su nuca—. Yaku-san, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— Supongo que ya estamos, pero… sí.

— ¡Te quiero, Yaku-san! — Lo apretó con más fuerza que antes.

— También yo, Lev…— Susurró.

De nuevo, se sentían como si estuviesen solos en el mundo.

— Hey, chicos— Kuroo interrumpió el momento—, seguimos aquí.

— Me están dando escalofríos…— Declaró el armador, abrazándose a sí mismo.

El resto del equipo (incluyendo a la recién formada pareja) se echó a reír.

— ¡Kenma-san, no seas grosero! — Manifestó el muchacho de ojos verdes, sin parar su risa— Tendrás que soportar esto por un buen rato más.

Colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Morisuke y, desde ahí, besó su mejilla.

— Escalofríos otra vez…

Otra tanda de risas.

Qué importaba.

Aunque, sabían, deberían agradecerles a Kenma y a Kuroo más tarde.

* * *

 **De nuevo mis finales asquerosos. LO SIENTO.**

 **La verdad, de toda la semana, creo que el de ayer fue el mejor y este el peor xdxDxdxD**

 **¡Demasiado OoC! creo...**

 **Bueno, qué importa, no lo reescribiré (? ¡Los quiero gente! Aunque aquí no dejan reviews he visto lo que comentan en Haikyuu headcanons y otras cosas. ¡Son lo más tierno! Gracias:D**

 **¡Nos leemos en, mañana, el último día!**


	7. Día siete

**¡Oh, no puedo creer que haya llegado a su fin!**

 **Siempre le tuve cariño al LevYaku, pero esta semana me hizo amarlo de verdad.**

 **No muestran mucho de estos personajes, y eso me duele demasiado:( Pero bueno, eso no nos impide shippear (?**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Día siete: Espacio libre**

— Yaku-san, ¿qué piensas hacer después de graduarte?

— Lev, ya me gradué…

Era una bella noche, con el cielo repleto de estrellas que lo hacían brillar maravillosamente.

Ellos dos se encontraban recostados sobre el césped, mirando al cielo y tomados de las manos.

— Aún es difícil de asimilar— Fingió una sonrisa.

— Iré a la universidad— Dio como respuesta.

— ¿En serio…?— Contestó desanimado.

— Hey— Se sentó—, no tienes por qué ponerte así.

— Pero…— Hizo lo mismo— ya no…

— No me iré a ninguna parte. No estamos en un drama romántico en el que pueda decir "Me voy a Tokio" porque aquí vivo, Lev.

— Tienes razón, pero… No podré verte tan seguido.

— Normalmente sólo nos vemos en el club, somos de grados diferentes— Trató de animarlo.

— ¡Es distinto! Estarás tan ocupado que ya no podremos vernos. Nos distanciaremos y, algún día tú decidirás que ya no me quieres más y romperás conmigo, entonces…

— Lev— Interrumpió—. Deja de inventar cosas tan estúpidas. ¿Ya no quererte más, dices? Qué ridiculez. Pasamos por demasiadas cosas antes de llegar a esto, ¿sabes? Me hiciste enfrentarme a mis padres para que aprobaran nuestra relación. ¿Entiendes lo difícil que fue eso para mí? Comenzamos a salir por tu persistencia, ¿crees que desperdiciaré tus esfuerzos? Yo era quien se la pasaba inventando escusas tontas, diciendo que era imposible que dos hombres salieran y que tus sentimientos no durarían… ¿Y ahora eres tú quien es el negativo? No tiene ningún sentido que hagas eso, ya que…

— ¿Ya que…?

— Ya que me has hecho quererte demasiado, idiota.

Los ojos de Lev se tornaron cristalinos. ¿De verdad había dicho esas palabras?

— ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? — Preguntó el muchacho de cabello marrón— ¿No era lo que querías? Demonios, Lev, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Pasó su pulgar por los pómulos del más joven para limpiar las lágrimas.

— Amarme. Mucho. En serio. Demasiado.

Morisuke desvió la mirada para luego decir:

— Como si no lo hiciera.

— ¡Oh, Yaku-san!

Se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron de nuevo al césped, quedando Lev encima.

Colocó ambos brazos a los costados de su superior y se mantuvo a una distancia mínima, de apenas unos diez centímetros.

— Voy a extrañarte mucho.

— Ya te lo dije, no me iré de la ciudad ni nada… Pero, si sirve de algo, prometo llamarte todos los días y verte al menos una vez por semana.

— Sirve— Sonrió.

Yaku posicionó sus manos en la nuca de Lev y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Se besaron con lentitud y profundidad.

— Ya que no te veré tan seguido, Lev… disfruta de esto.

— Disfruto cada segundo contigo.

¿Qué cosas tendrá planeadas el destino para ese par?

¿Quién sabe?

Ellos no, pero eso les traía sin cuidado.

Siempre y cuando se les permitiese estar juntos, nada más importaría.

* * *

 **Sinceramente no tenía nada que escribir para hoy ya que era lo que yo quisiera, y no sabía qué hacer jajaja.**

 **Al final salió esto. No sé cómo ni de dónde, pero salió.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todo! A los lectores y a quienes me ayudaron para mejorar. ¡En serio!**

 **Toda la semana se quedó con sólo dos reviews, qué historia tan más triste (? Pero leí lo que dijeron en fb y eso es lindo, de verdad.**

 **Fue bueno terminar esto con algo lindo y meloso en lugar de algo triste jaja.**

 **No sé quién fue, pero alguien comentó en la página de hq... -ya se la saben- "Cuando el/la admin publica una historia que no es de feels" ¡Gracias, me hiciste reír por horas!**

 **En fin~ gracias por acompañarme esta semana:D**

 **¡Nos leemos en otro fic!**


End file.
